


the perfect girlfriend for me

by notallballs (notallbees)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crossdressing, Fanart, Feminization, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Other, School Uniforms, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8721049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallballs
Summary: Tanaka's fantasy about having a pretty girlfriend to cheer him on isn't just a fantasy after all. Except that it totally is.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [killuazcldyck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killuazcldyck/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [killuazcldyck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killuazcldyck/pseuds/killuazcldyck) in the [selfcestfest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/selfcestfest) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Boy!Tanaka + Girl!Tanaka | cis-swap/cross-dressing/transgirl Tanaka (?) | any rating 
> 
> [Tanaka keeps wondering why he can't get a girlfriend. Then one day, he tries on Saeko's clothing in front of the mirror just for kicks, and by good god, does he get a good kick out of it.]

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! I had a lot of fun with this one, and I'm sorry I didn't *quite* fill your prompt exactly, but I was too charmed by the idea of Tanaka in that girls uniform!


End file.
